This invention relates to a stepped pulse generator which provides a stepped pulse output in response to the input of a signal of sawtooth form.
In integrated circuit technology it is advantageous to work with step-shaped pulses in order to transmit multiple informations by means of a combined pulse and in order to save connecting points.